


Erebus

by hereonourstreet



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereonourstreet/pseuds/hereonourstreet
Summary: What if Aina had taken much longer to get back to Galo in the cave? What if it was always Lio’s plan to come back and let him loose? What if they got way closer than they meant to?





	Erebus

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little bit unlike my other galolio fics seeing as their dynamic was different at this point in the movie. So yeah it’s less sentimental and a lot more pwp. i don't wanna spoil stuff so make sure you check the tags because those plus the summary should give you a good idea of what's going on here before you start. there’s some headcanon galo backstory in it.... okay i think that's all i have to say

His neck is getting stiff. He’s never had great posture but being tied to a stalagmite is sort of good practice, he supposes. He hunkers forward for several minutes without meaning to, then straightens up when he realizes it and his back burns. He groans loudly, listening to the echoes of his own voice. But he’s already tried screaming. No one’s around. But Galo’s not worried. Aina should be back sometime soon. 

It’s not like he doesn’t have anything to think about in the meantime.

He knows that it can’t be true. Kray Foresight would never do what Lio Fotia has accused him of, but Lio doesn’t exactly strike Galo as the kind to lie. It’s just a gut feeling because realistically, of _ course _ the leader of the Mad Burnish would make up some story to get Galo to turn against the only man who’s ever cared about him. He just doesn’t understand why. There’s no reason for Lio to make this up. Unless he really wants Galo on his side for some reason.

But there’s no _ way _Kray would do that. No way.

Galo never really had anyone growing up. He _ had _a mom and dad, but they weren’t around and when they were, he found himself kind of wishing they weren’t. They definitely weren’t there when the fire started. He was all alone in that house that suddenly burst into flames. He got stuck by the front door, blocked by a beam that had fallen, convinced this was how he died. Right here, in this fire. He still remembers the sound of his own cry.

Then _ he _came bounding through the door. 

Galo hit his growth spurt a few years later. The last thing he remembers from being a child is being cradled in Kray’s arms, cheek pressed against his chest as he cried his lungs out. The firefighters who were there that day are a blur to him other than Ignis. And even Ignis he doesn’t really remember from the moment itself. Kray was his hero. Burning Rescue put out the Burnish flames, but Kray was the one who rescued him.

Galo likes to believe in the good of everyone. Which is why he’s so adamant that whatever Burnish set his house on fire didn’t mean to. They’ll never know. But Galo has to have faith. 

And that faith is why he can’t believe that Kray would _ experiment _ on Burnish bodies. Lio accused him of _ murder. _That can’t be true.

But then there's that nagging in the back of his head: _ why would Lio lie? _

It’s eating at him. Lio could be playing the long game; indoctrinating Galo into theorizing some sort of mythical crime perpetrated by his hero, getting Galo to distrust him, eventually leading him to help Lio infiltrate from the inside. But it seems far too convoluted and besides: Galo is a dumbass. Lio doesn’t need to do all that to trick him.

It doesn’t make sense. None of it does. Lio can’t be lying. But Kray can’t have done that. If-

“You’re still here.”

Galo is lost in thought. The voice is so low and calm that he only heard it because this cave is so silent. His head twirls around, pulling him from his tortured musings. It’s Lio. Galo feels an immediate anger rise up. He pulls against the ties on his wrists.

“How did you expect me to get out?”

“Brute strength,” Lio says. He’s rooted to the ground, several feet away from Galo. “The only real skill you have.”

Galo’s eyelids go heavy as he glares at the shorter man. He really is tiny. And he’s mostly leg. 

“Are you going to let me out?” Galo asks. Lio doesn’t answer. He rolls his eyes. “I’m not gonna do anything. I’ll give you a headstart, at least.”

“I was going to leave this knife just out of reach,” Lio reveals. He brandishes a small dagger. “That way I’d have plenty of time to run away before you could reach it and get yourself free.”

“Very well thought-out,” Galo says sarcastically. “I’d expect something a little more high-tech from the Mad Burnish.”

“You know, I have no problem with you.”

Galo perks up.

“What?”

“It’s not you I have an issue with,” Lio says. “You’re just a follower.”

“Huh?”

“A lackey. You’re an unfortunate person who got caught up in the system. It’s a system that preys on the weak and destroys the strong. That’s why they want us dead.”

“No one wants you dead,” Galo says. “Not Kray Foresight.”

Lio stares at him for several long, silent seconds. There’s a drip of water in the distance but that’s the only sound as their eyes are locked in a heated glare.

Then, suddenly, Lio is advancing. He’s pocketing the dagger but Galo still tries to raise his shoulder defensively. Is he going to attack him? Kill him? He’d have done that already. But he might be ready to seriously injure him. Galo shifts his legs and kicks one up. It’s all he can do. 

Lio halts. 

Then he laughs.

“What are you doing?”

“Kicking you away.”

“Why? I’m letting you go.”

“Oh,” Galo says simply. He brings his leg back in and tucks it under the opposite one. “Go ahead.”

Lio doesn’t say anything else as he approaches and crouches down to reach for the ropes. 

He smells like roses.

“Are you wearing perfume?”

“What?” Lio pulls his entire body back to look Galo in the eye. He sounds flabbergasted. “No. What?”

“You smell nice.”

Lio’s eyebrows furrow into confusion.

“Thanks,” he mutters, leaning in again. He works on the ropes for a few seconds but Galo doesn’t feel it loose. “Damnit, Meis.”

“What?”

“He did some sailing knot,” Lio says quietly. His breath is right in Galo’s ear. It’s so low that it makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up. His breath hitches as he realizes that the leader of the Mad Burnish is _ extremely _attractive.

“S-sailing knot?”

“Or bondage knot,” Lio says, his voice a little louder. “He’s the one who tied you up. I can’t get the knot out.”

“Are you serious?”

“I’ll get it,” he says. “Just… give me a second.”

But Galo gives him more than just a second. After a full minute, Lio is nowhere on the knot; in fact, he may have made it worse.

“So what, do you guys do a lot of sailing? Galo asks as Lio sits back, squatting in front of him and looking at him in irritation. 

“Meis likes rope,” he says. “He’s always practicing knots.” He looks away angrily. “Usually it comes in handy but this is just annoying.”

He leans forward again and this time he doesn’t worry about where he puts his body. His knee is between Galo’s spread legs, his torso is twisted to the side and he starts to pull the ropes even roughly.

“That’s tighter!” Galo cries. “You’re making it worse!”

Lio curses under his breath and slides forward. Galo gasps when his knee makes contact with one of his more sensitive areas. But it doesn’t hurt. It feels good. Which might be worse.

“I almost got it,” Lio says, but his leg is moving back and forth as he works the knot out. The combination of that, that floral smell surrounding them and just how gorgeous Lio is has Galo in a very compromising position.

“Stop!” he shouts. He starts to wriggle around violently. “Get off me!”

Lio is thrown backwards by Galo’s shoulder. He lands on his ass, staring at Galo bewildered by his actions.

“What?”

Galo doesn’t know what to say. He has half an erection but he doesn’t want to look down and check to see if it’s obvious. That would definitely tip Lio off, whether it was visible or not. Galo is trying to come up with a reply that won’t sound weird. But no excuses are coming to him.

“You’re too… close.”

Lio goes blank.

“Close?”

“Too close to me.”

“I have to get close.”

“Can’t you go from behind?”

“There’s not enough space,” he says. “I can’t sit back there and get to your wrists.”

“But you’re tiny.”

Lio glares.

“Do you want me to let you go or not?”

“Yes,” Galo says firmly. “Just… not so close.”

Lio shakes his head but doesn’t say anything else. He gets up and leans forward, drops to his hands and knees and crawls toward Galo.

That doesn’t help.

Seeing Lio come at him on all fours puts ideas in Galo’s head. He doesn’t usually get distracted by sexual thoughts but Lio is an exception that proves the rule. How can Galo resist when Lio looks the way he does? Not to mention the tight clothes that hug his body.

Galo braces himself. Lio finally straddles his leg again and reaches behind him slowly. Galo’s eyes trail downward, watching as Lio’s knee creeps closer and closer, about to make contact with his dick again.

He doesn’t even touch it. Galo moans without even being touched. He gives himself away for _ nothing. _Like the moron he is.

Lio freezes. Galo can feel his entire body pause; his hands still and he may even be holding his breath. Then:

“Oh.”

He says it so simply, so quietly. He gets it now. He sees what’s going on. Galo is mortified. Galo _ arrested _ this man. He had _ his _wrists in bondage and not a single inappropriate thought entered his brain then. But now he’s hard and at Lio’s mercy.

Lio finally sits back. He pulls away far enough to be able to look down at Galo’s pants. Galo looks down, too.

It’s pretty clear that Lio got him excited.

_ “Really?” _

Lio, to Galo’s relief, is smirking. He’s not sure why it’s relieving, but at least he isn’t angry or put out. At least he didn’t just run away again. 

“You were too close,” Galo says pathetically. “I told you.”

“Apparently.”

“Just untie me.”

Lio doesn’t reply. He also doesn’t move. He’s up on one knee, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. He’s clearly thinking about something as he stares at Galo’s lap, but Galo can’t imagine what.

“Lio?”

“Do you want me to untie you?” he asks. “Or do you want me to do something else?”

Galo’s entire face goes hot. What blood is left rushes to his head and he can feel his skin going red. He wasn’t expecting that. That was _ so _out of left field that Galo can’t even answer.

“I - s-somethi - I - what?”

“Are you really that dumb, Galo Thymos?”

Something about Lio saying his full name makes his dick twitch. He closes his eyes and prays that this situation resolves quickly.

“I’m not - dumb.”

“Then answer me,” Lio says. “Do you want me to untie you and pretend this never happened? Or do you want me to help you out and _then_ pretend this never happened?”

“Help me out by untying me.”

“Okay.”

There’s not another word. Lio simply comes back to Galo’s outstretched legs and works again on the ropes. He smells so damn good. And he's warm. Maybe Galo should expect that from a Burnish. But he's a comforting sort of warm, not the kind that would make Galo sweat. Not like the fires he sees every day. He's so lithe; so opposite Galo's large frame and he fits in his lap so perfectly. His fingers fit through the ropes and into Galo's hand so perfectly. His breath echoes into Galo's ear so perfectly.

His knee grinds against Galo's dick so perfectly. 

“I changed my mind.”

Again, Lio says nothing. His hands are on Galo’s waistband in no time, getting Galo to gasp in surprise once again. He shifts between Galo’s legs and Galo has to lift up to let him pull his pants all the way down to his ankles. His dick is out now, it all its glory, ready for Lio Fotia to do what he will with it.

It never occurs to Galo that Lio was doing anything on purpose.

Lio pulls away and Galo watches as he leans back and starts to unbuckle his straps. Galo's head perks up as he realizes Lio is taking his pants off, too.

“What are y-”

“Sh,” Lio hisses. “Don’t ruin this with your big mouth. Unless it's to tell me to stop. You can say that whenever you want and I will.”

Lio waits to continue until Galo nods in understanding. He's been given instructions and he’s desperate to make Lio eat his words. He’ll do as he’s told. He’ll surprise Lio. He can shut up. He’ll prove it. He simply watches as Lio finally takes his own dick out and starts to stroke himself. He’s actually half-hard himself and brings himself to full hardness within seconds. Maybe he doesn’t get laid often. Neither does Galo, but he doesn’t really need it.

It’s not so graceful when Lio awkwardly ambles forward on his knees to bring their dicks together, but God does it feel good when they finally touch. Galo pulls at the ropes around his wrists and hangs his head. He has to accept that Lio is in full control here. He could do anything.

In some weird way, Galo trusts him.

Lio’s hand is so small that it has trouble handling both dicks at once. He’s slender and he even curses quietly again as he fumbles with them both. He puts his other hand on the rock behind Galo to steady himself and then breathes out slowly. He’s calming himself down. He’s too erratic right now. He must be excited about this and in all honesty, Galo is too.

“If you untied me I could do it,” Galo says quietly.

“Too much work,” Lio tells him. “I’ll figure out the ropes after.”

Galo relents. He sits back and lets Lio’s slim fingers stroke both of them at the same time, slow and soft, just barely ghosting against their skin. This must be how Lio touches himself, Galo realizes. This is how Lio brings himself to orgasm. And he’s definitely going to be doing the same to Galo. His touch is so barely there that Galo strains into his hand, desperate to get more contact. 

“Needy?”

“Yes,” Galo breathes. He’ll admit it. He’s not above that. He’s not too proud to tell Lio he wants to come so badly right now that he might explode if he doesn’t.

“You’re lucky I decided to do myself, too.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Because if I wasn’t as desperate as you are, I’d really stretch this out,” he says. Their foreheads are touching now as they both look downwards at Lio’s deft hand stroking up and down two shafts. Galo’s is noticeably larger but Lio goes all the way to the tip and down to the base again and again. “I’d make you beg for it.”

“You would?”

“Mhm,” he hums. His breathing picks up and so does his hand. “But I don’t have that kind of time right now. And I’ve been needing to get off for a while myself. But I have other things to worry about.”

“Like attacking innocent people?”

Lio’s hand squeezes. It doesn’t hurt, but it definitely surprises Galo. He groans loudly and cranes his head upwards, Lio’s head now leaning against his throat.

“What did I say about ruining this with your big mouth?” 

Galo rests his chin on Lio’s head. He shuts his eyes tight and starts to grimace when Lio picks up the pace. It’s not a pained face; it’s just anguished for release. His hand is tighter and faster now, and Galo feels the pre-cum leaking out of him. Lio laughs under his breath.

“There we go.”

His hand rubs over the head of Galo’s cock and Galo cries out. He rubs the pre-cum down the shaft to lubricate it - it’s not much, but it’s enough to make the skin slick and Galo can’t hold back. He starts to thrust up into Lio’s hand.

“You really are needy.”

All Galo can do is strain in shame. He feels like an idiot but he’s just so _desperate. _There’s no other word for it. Just desperate groans and desperate thrusts and desperate breaths. Lio keeps going faster and faster and faster and then -

He slows down and grips Galo tight, squeezing all the way down to the base of his cock, reaching under and fondling his balls. Galo’s eyes fly open and he stomps one heel against the ground.

“You close?”

“Yes!” Galo cries.

“Good,” Lio says. “Me too.”

Galo starts grinding his teeth without meaning to and his toes curl in involuntarily. His heels keep scraping against the ground while Lio keeps fondling him, reaching as far back as he can before bringing his hand back up and stroking all the way to the tip again. He does it over and over for a few loud, lewd minutes. It's been a while since Galo lost got off so it doesn't take long to get there again. The only sound that he can hear is Lio panting through his nose as his hand rubs their dicks together at varying paces; so fast that Galo is about to scream and then so slow that - Galo is about to scream. Every now and then his hand will go _all _the way down and fondle the underside again, his fingers pressing against the skin behind Galo's balls. It's hard to get to in this position but Galo can't believe Lio is doing it anyway. And then Lio says it:

“Come for me.”

Galo has had sexual experiences before, but he’s never been super in tune with his own erotic interests. He’s never really had anyone he trusts enough to explore that stuff with, so when Lio uses that phrase, he doesn’t expect himself to lose it, but he does.

He comes so hard that it nearly hits Lio in the face. It’s something about how tenderly Lio says it, like he was just trying to coax him into pleasure. Maybe it’s also that it was a demand rather than a request, but Galo doesn’t know why that would turn him on. He can think about it later - his brain is turned off right now. All it registers is pleasure and the smell of roses. That sort of release he always forgets feels as good as it does. The fact that it's at the hands of Lio Fotia of all people escapes him at the moment and he hands himself over to the feeling. It starts in his hips and radiates outwards, reaching the tips of his toes and the top of his head. His hair stands on end. It feels good and Galo hopes it never stops.

He licks his lips as it does eventually start to pass but finds that he’s still thrusting into Lio’s hand well after he’s done coming. Lio doesn’t seem to notice because he’s too busy bringing himself to climax and Galo manages to lift his head up before he does. He pulls back and watches Lio’s face contort into an almost reluctant expression, like he’s having an orgasm but he isn’t proud of it.

Galo feels a little sad. He doesn’t know why. 

He can’t be feeling sympathetic for Lio now. Not after all this. Not -

“Oh my God.”

Lio doesn’t say anything. He’s too busy rubbing his fingertips over the head of his dick as he comes. And Galo watches the whole thing. He watches as he starts to shoot and as he bucks into his hand, pulling the other one away from the rock behind Galo and covering his mouth with it, as if he’s embarrassed. Galo watches as he stops jerking his hips and slows down, comes down from the high, gasping for air and eyes wide, staring at the dirt.

“Oh my God,” Galo repeats when he sees the ground covered in semen. “God!”

_ “What?” _

“That was - that - we shouldn’t have -”

Lio starts to tuck himself back into his pants. Galo can’t really do anything but sit there with his dick flopping out, his mind swimming at what just happened.

“Regret it?”

“I just - it wasn’t -”

“Don’t worry,” Lio says, standing up and buckling his straps back on. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Galo doesn’t want to say thank you. Not because he doesn’t want Lio to know he’s grateful, but because he doesn’t want Lio to think _ he _was the mistake. It wasn’t Lio. It was that this happened at all.

No. It _ is _Lio. He’s the leader of Mad Burnish. He’s who Galo is supposed to capture. 

But why?

“When I untie you, I’m going to trust that you won’t try anything stupid,” Lio says, approaching Galo once again and staring down at him. He’s terrifying like this. “Because you can come for me, but I will fight back.”

Galo nods. He understands. He’ll let Lio go. He has some business with Kray Foresight anyway before he’s ready to recommit to Lio’s capture.

Lio leans down once more. Now that Galo is wrecked from the orgasm, it’s a lot easier to let Lio practically sit in his lap, but then he feels something hard against his thigh. Is Lio ready for a round two? Or is he just still hard from round one? Or - wait -

“Lio?”

“What?”

“Why don’t you just use that knife?”

Lio’s hands stop. His entire body freezes in fact, just like before. Galo’s eyes stay trained on the cave wall behind Lio’s head as he sits up slowly, staring Galo right in the eyes. He cocks his head and smiles, reaching down and unpocketing the small dagger again. Sure enough, that’s what Galo was feeling against his thigh.

Lio makes quick work of cutting Galo free now and Galo sighs in relief when the ropes finally fall from his wrists. Lio stands up quickly and backs away. Galo is so distracted by the discomfort in his hands that he wouldn’t be able to throw a punch right now if he wanted to. Lio scampers toward the entrance but looks back for a moment. Galo lifts his head as he shakes his hands out and looks Lio in the eye.

“You’re not as dumb as you look, Galo Thymos.”

And then he’s gone.

**Author's Note:**

> i actually have that longfic ive been talking about half fleshed out so i'm definitely going to be doing that soon but in the meantime, i had this idea and had to write it
> 
> if you wanna support my work, both fic and original, you can find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/hereonourstreet)!


End file.
